In the field of vehicle drivetrain components, a transfer case is an apparatus that distributes driving power to more than one driven axle of the vehicle. A typical transfer case receives driving power from the transmission of the vehicle and transfers that power to a primary output shaft that is driven constantly, for example, during operation of the vehicle in a two-wheel drive mode, and a secondary output shaft that is driven selectively using a clutch, for example, during operation of the vehicle in a four-wheel drive mode. In addition, two-speed transfer cases provide gear reduction to allow operation in a high range, which is typically a 1:1 drive ratio, or a low range, such as a 2:1 drive ratio.
It would be advantageous to provide a transfer case that additionally positively couples the primary output shaft to the secondary output shaft for transferring torque therebetween.